Perfect Fit
by megster1992
Summary: The Cullens move away to Seattle, leaving Jake behind in La Push. Nessie is now a freshman in high school, and she decides Jake isn't the one for her. Will he change her mind before it's too late? Set 4 years after BD.
1. Reminders

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reminders**

"Jake, Charlie and Sue are here." I heard Rachel say outside my door. I was sitting on my bed day-dreaming of Nessie. She's almost full-grown, and she just started her freshman year of high school. The Cullens moved to Seattle four years ago, knowing that they would have to move soon. I tried to go with them, but Edward said it would be best if I stayed here, for the time being.

Right. Have you tried going a long time without seeing your imprint? I know I see her every weekend, but still.

I sighed and stood up, heading to our small dining room. Dad was next to Rachel, who sat next to Paul. Paul lived here now, and he was looking for a home of his own now that him and Rachel are married and expecting their first born. Charlie and Sue were sitting next to each other, hand in hand. They have been married for two years now, and they were still beaming with love.

"So, Sue, how's Charles doing?" I asked, sitting in the only chair left. Charles was her and Charlie's one year old son.

Sue smiled. "He's good. The babysitter is watching him. She's very good."

"What's her name? I might want to use her in the near future." Rachel said, patting her 6 month old tummy.

"Jessica Stanley, but this is a temporary job for her. She's earning money so that her and Mike Newton can have a wedding that can compare to Bella and Edward's." Sue laughed.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should call up Alice. She might be able to help them."

Just then, the stove dinged, meaning that the steak was done. And there was a lot of steak. Paul and I both have two, while everyone else has one. The sound of forks hitting the plates was getting old, so I was thankful Charlie started up a new conversation.

"So, Jake, how's business going?" He asked.

"Things are starting to pick up. I guess the flyer idea you had worked." I smiled, remembering the first day Embry, Quil and I opened the garage. We called it _JEQ's Repair._ It was pronounced in one word, not the three letter acronym.

"Well, that's really good. I hope Embry and Quil are good workers." Sue said, waving her fork. "If they aren't, just send them in my direction."

Paul snorted. "Quil and Embry just goof around. I took the Chevy up there and Jake was the one doing all the work."

"Paul, the Chevy only needed one tire put on. That's a one man job." I said, shaking my head. "But other than that, they are pretty good workers."

"If _someone_ was still here, I bet that _he_ would be working there." Sue said, sighing. She hasn't gone over the fact that her son, Seth, has moved all the way up to Alaska. He imprinted on Tanya. Apparently he never got a good look at her at Edward and Bella's wedding, and we don't imprint in our wolf form. Tanya seemed to mind at first, but then the imprint told her to go on anyway.

I shook my head. "Sue, want me to ask him to come down here?" I asked, glancing on Charlie.

"That's it. If you are talking about that wolf nonsense, I'm going to go to the bathroom." He stood up, and headed down the hall.

"Will you?" Sue asked. "Tell him his dear old mom misses him."

Paul laughed. "We should have a bonfire for when he shows up. You know, like the good ol' times." He eyed me.

"I dunno if Sam would be willing to let me go to a council meeting. I'm not in that pack anymore." I said, pushing my plate aside. I had finished it easy.

"Dude, have you not heard?" Paul said, snickering. "Sam gave up his wolf. That means I'm the alpha now."

I laughed. "Okay, where's the punchline?"

Paul shook his head. "I'm afraid it's the truth. But don't worry, I'll give it up soon. As will Jared, who is thinking about giving it up next year."

"So, Collin or Brady will become the Alpha." Just four years ago they were the babies of the pack. "Huh."

"Yeah. And Collin might hold it for awhile." Paul said, finishing his steak too.

Charlie returned and we decided to talk about the Mariners, which led to a whole discussion of sports.

"Did you hear about Manny Ramirez?" Paul asked. "Who would've thought it."

Paul went onto different sports topics throughout the night, including the soccer player that had a seizure on the field. The doorbell rang as we were watching the Mariners game. I went to answer it.

"Well, if it isn't the almighty Alpha." Leah said. "I need to speak with you." She said, and I turned to Rachel and dad.

"I'll catch you guys in a minute." I said, and we headed outside. Leah was quiet behind me, until we stopped in the woods. "Okay, Leah, speak up."

"It's so frustrating!" She growled.

"What's so frustrating?"

"Imprinting." She whispered, and she looked up at me.

My eyes almost fell out of my sockets. "Leah, are you serious? Well, congratulations. How is imprint difficult?"

"It's not that imprinting is difficult, it's just the person I imprinted on." She crossed her arms.

"What, is it a leech?" I asked, snorting. "I guess you are your brother's sister."

"No it's not a leech. Think about it. Someone I loved knows him." She said, glaring at me.

I stared at her. "Okay, I'm lost."

"So, I decided I should go and see Emily. I mean, just because she's married to Sam doesn't mean I can't be friends with her, right?" She sighed. "Then Sam came in, holding their son."

"Really?" I asked. "You imprinted on Levi?"

"Yeah. I guess that's why I loved Sam so much. I only loved the seed he was carrying." She sighed again. "I wonder how Sam's going to take this."

"He wanted you to imprint, Leah, you know that. He might be a little pissed that it's his kid, but hey, at least he can't phase on you." I smiled.

She widened her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. And Paul is now the alpha." I said, causing Leah to laugh.

"I feel sorry for them." She said. "I mean, you are a pain in the butt, but Paul is a major pain all over."

"That's so kind of you Leah." I said, throwing a punch in her shoulder. She grabbed my arm, and twisted it behind my back, making it useless for me to break away.

"Never do that again."

"Leah, I swear to god, if you don't let go." I said, trying to break free.

She snorted. "What will you do?"

I laughed, and then turned my head a fraction of an inch. "Let go." I said, using the tone of the Alpha.

"Damn it." She muttered when she let go. "Anyway, Seth is out running wolf now. Thought you'd want to talk to him."

"I will." I said, taking my shirt off. "I have to talk to him for your mom anyway." I waved and then ran deeper into the forest, phasing on the fly.

_Jakey boy!_ I heard Seth think. _Bout time the Alpha got here. Quil and Embry were getting on my nerves._

_Hey now. At least we work with Jake._ Embry thought.

_Embry, Quil, phase out. I need to talk to Seth._

_No problemo, jefe. _Embry thought. He was dating a Spanish chick, but he didn't have it go too far, in case he imprinted later on.

_If you need me, I'll be over at Claire's._ Quil thought and I felt him leave, with Embry following.

_So, what's so important that you need to talk to me?_

_Have the Denali's heard anything from the Cullens?_

_Dunno. Tanya hasn't mentioned anything. Why?_

I sighed. _I'm getting anxious. I want to know how her first day went. _I was also afraid that Nessie might see some other guy.

_Dude, don't worry about it. Nessie is made for you. She'll choose you…in the long run._

_You know how to make a guy feel better. Anyway, your mom wants you to come home. _ I replayed the scene in my mind.

_I hate how she gets all maternal. Fine. I'll come next week. You don't mind if I bring Tanya though?_

_No I don't. But Paul might. _I felt a faint shimmer in the air, but no thoughts behind it._ Hang on. _I pushed my thoughts toward the new wolf. _Paul, is that you?_ I had to direct my thoughts in order for him to hear me.

_Yeah, it's me. Find any leech scent?_

_No, Seth wants to know if he can bring Tanya to the bonfire._

_No problem with me. Tell him I said, hi, leech lover._ He snickered in his mind.

I stopped pushing my thoughts toward him, and returned to my conversation with Seth. _Paul says it's okay. He also said 'hi, leech lover.'_

_Isn't that such a nice thing for Paul to say? So what, is he the alpha now? Sam stepped down?_

_No, Sam gave up his wolf. And your sister imprinted on Levi._

Seth snickered. _Wow. All this time she was grieving over Sam and all she wanted was the fruit of his loins._

_I'm heading to the shop. See you next week._

_Aye, aye captain. Tanya, Kate and Garrett just went hunting. I hear them approaching now. _He's showing me pictures of Alaska, snow everywhere. Tanya emerged from the forest, with Kate and Garrett behind her.

"_Seth, anyone talking to you?" _She asked, and I saw through his mind. He dipped his head up and down. _"Tell whoever it is I said hi. And hurry up, Seth. I'm lonely._"

I shook my head. _Did not want to hear that. _I reached the garage and phased. I looked at the building, remembering the deal that gave it to me.

~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~

"_Jake, if you stay in La Push, I'll buy you a building for a garage." Edward had said._

"_But I want to stay with you guys."_

"_You will, just not right now. Please do this, for Nessie."_

_I sighed. "For Nessie."_

~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~

Boy, was that a dumb mistake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I had this idea, and I needed to write it down. Props to Kendall for coming up with the title of the overall story.**

**As always, read and review!**


	2. Oh Dear God

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh Dear God**

I was under the hood of a pick up truck, tuning the engine. Quil was under the truck bed, checking out the muffler. Embry was inside the truck, waiting for my call.

"Alright, Embry." I called, backing away from the engine. Quil rolled himself from under the truck, and Embry twisted the key. The engine came to life, but failed seconds after.

"Not that this isn't fun, but I have to go. Mi novia wants to go on a date tonight." Embry said, getting out of the truck.

"Please stop with that Spanish lingo. It's _so_ not you." Quil joked.

"Spanish is considered the language of love." Embry laughed. "At least I'm not like Leah and I'm pulling a Quil."

"Please! Imprinting on a toddler ensures that we can continue phasing for a while. Sam has already gave up his wolf, and that's cause Emily wasn't a toddler." Quil crossed his arms, defending himself.

"Besides, Embry, French is the language of love, not Spanish." I said, laughing. Quil joined in, while an upset Embry slapped the hood of the truck.

"Okay, I'm just glad I don't have baby duty, like Quil." Embry said.

"Hey, Claire's 7 now. Leah is the babysitter." He snorted.

"I heard that." Leah's sharp voice said, and she entered the building. "Now you boys am-scray. I need to talk to Jake."

"Oh-la-la." Quil joked, and they headed out.

"So, what do you need?" I asked, walking over to the sink. I washed my hands thoroughly, getting the oil off.

She sighed. "Mom and Charlie want to know if Bella can come. Mom says at the bonfire Charlie is going to hear all of the legends."

"Really?" I turned to her. "Sue was pretty positive she wasn't going to tell Charlie."

"She thinks she might need to in the future, so she wants it done early."

"What do you mean? I thought the Quileute gene was carried in the Clearwater bloodline."

"I did too, and it is, but it is also in my mom's blood." She sighed. "She told me that her maiden name is Ateara."

"Quil's bloodline?"

"Our parent's were cousins. Mine, yours, and Quil's dad." She said. "That's mom's theory for why I changed. Because, like you, I had no choice. It's on both sides of the bloodline."

"I guess that explains some things...but why are you finding this out now?"

"Mom thinks it might happen to Charles." She sighed. "Anyway, I need to head out. Sam's letting me babysit." She smiled.

"Aww, lucky you." I glanced at the clock. "Yeah, I'm going to head out soon."

"Let me guess. Seattle?" She asked, and then her face became a mask of horror. "Jake, don't go! Did you hear about the killings they had? It might be too dangerous!"

"Hardy-har-har." I said, barking the words. "You know as well as I do that your _brother_ took care of that problem."

"Right, well, see you." She waved, and she ran off. I closed up the shop, and headed out back to my rabbit. Yes. I still had my wonderful little rabbit that I built from scratch. It didn't get very good gas mileage, but thankfully I get cheaper gas since I work in a garage. And it has a very nice engine, courtesy of my future father-in-law.

I drove to Seattle, and I didn't have to reach the town borders. I turned on a dirt road, and weaved through the forest. I came across their huge house, and pulled right in front. I ran up to the door, and knocked.

Nessie answered the door, and she looked amazing. She was wearing a baby blue v-neck blouse with a pair of denim shorts. Her hair was all done up, and she looked surprised to see me. I gotta admit, I was surprised to see her so…beautiful.

"Jake!" She called, and she threw herself at me.

"My little Loch Ness Monster." I joked, laughing into her hair. Though she was part vampire, she smelled really good. I took a deep breath. "How was your first week of high school?"

Her eyes glowed. "It went so well! I didn't feel that much thirstier than I normally do. And I met this amazing boy…" She went on, but I stopped listening after she said boy. My heart cracked.

"Carlisle! I'm going to call the pound! I think they'll find that they lost a stray!" Rosalie said, walking past the door on purpose.

"Hey, Blondie, I got more jokes for you." I said, making sure Nessie was done.

Rosalie came back into my view and she crossed her arms. "Bring it."

I smirked. "What do you call an unmarried blond in a BMW?"

She shrugged. "What?"

"Divorcee'." I said.

"For your information, I am happily married. Now go, before I neuter you." She hissed, and then ran up the stairs.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing here so soon? You normally come over on Saturdays."

I laughed. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did." She looked at the clock on the wall, and then back at me. "I was just about to go hunting. You can come with me…like the old times." She smiled, and she put her palm to my face.

Nessie could show you images with physical contact. And right now, she was remembering the time when I hunted with her, about 4 years ago.

"Sure." I said, and I took off my shirt. I noticed Nessie's eyes boggle once, but then she recovered herself.

"Mom, dad, I'm heading out!" She called, and then I saw Bella come to the door.

"Hey Jake. How's Charlie and Sue?" She asked.

"Worn out. Charles keeps them up all night." I said. "And Sue wants to know if you can come next week. We're having a bonfire, and Seth is coming down from Alaska."

She sighed. "What about Sam?"

"Sam's not the alpha anymore. Paul is."

Bella laughed. "Paul as an alpha? Really?"

I nodded. "Paul was the second one to change, so it's only natural. But I am warning you…he might make cracks about keeping the bloodsucker stench downwind."

She shook her head. "Same ol' Paul. All right. I'll ask Edward to clear our schedules." She turned to Nessie. "You behave."

"Mo-om." She groaned into two syllables.

"I'm serious."

"Fine." Nessie grabbed my hand, and we raced to the woods. Once inside, I took off my shirt. "Jake, can I ride on your back?"

I made my face look skeptical. "Well, Ness, you are a bit heavier then when you were a kid, but I gues…" I was knocked on the ground by the figure of Nessie.

"What was that?" She growled, pinning me further in the ground.

I shoved her off of me. "You don't want to make me angry Ness. You won't like me when I'm angry." I made a funny Hulk face and raised my hands in the air, chasing after her.

"Help! The Incredible Jake is after me." She squealed as I got a hold of her.

"You got that right. Jake is incredible."

She snorted. "I think someone's ego is a bit big." She poked my shoulder after I let go.

"Well, I don't want to brag or nothing…" I flexed my muscles. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"The awesome-est." She rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue. "Catch me if you can." She said, and with that she was gone in a flash.

"I thought I already did." I muttered under my breath. I took out the bungee cord from my pocket and wrapped it around my leg, fastening it to my pants in the process. I yanked those off, and wrapped those around my leg. I hated destroying my shorts. It was hard enough with Dad going to live with Paul and Rachel, but now I had only one means of support.

I phased, and followed Nessie's scent deeper into the forest. I heard a flicker in my mind, so I stopped, and listened harder.

_Boy did I get an earful._ Leah snorted. _Guess what mom wants to do now?_

_What?_

_She wants us to phase after Charlie hears the legends, to make him believe it even more. But I'm sure he got enough when you showed him your family jewels. _She snickered.

I laughed in my mind remembering the time I phased to Charlie to bring him to the Cullens' house.

~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~

"_Hey, Charlie." I said, climbing up to his porch. He had just walked in to his house._

"_Oh, hey, Jake. How's Billy?"_

"_Good. Though I came to talk about Bella."_

"_You heard she's sick, huh?" He sighed. "Kid, I know you really cared about her, and as much as I wish she would've gone with you, she's really happy with Edward."_

"_It's cool, Charlie. I came to tell you that Bella is fine…her and Edward have adopted a mouth to feed, in fact." I smiled, letting the bait sink in._

"_So, she's a mom? Like…I'm a grandfather?"_

"_Congratulations, Gramps!" I gave him a thumbs-up._

"_Why would Bella lie to me?"_

"_For your safety. Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you did." I bit my lip. "Will you follow me?"_

"_Okay." He nodded, following me to the woods. Once there, I stopped, and turned to him._

"_Don't freak out." I said, and I yanked my shorts off. Charlie's eyes nearly fell out of his head. I remember I couldn't wait to hear what he would tell my dad. I phased, and Charlie's face was full of shock._

~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~

_He took it better than I would've thought._

_Way too good. Anyway, catch you later. Sam and Emily are about to leave._ I felt Leah leave, but another flicker was still in my head.

_You are not welcome here._ It was a feminine voice that spoke in my thoughts.

_Who are you?_

_Doesn't matter. You are in my territory without my permission. Leave, now._ I could tell by her tone that she was an alpha, but her tone did nothing to me, as I was an alpha of my own.

_I'm visiting friends over the weekend. She just wanted me to go running with her. Might I please have permission to stay until Sunday?_

_Hmm. Very well, but don't make it a habit. Visits aren't in my nature._ I felt her fade away from my brain, so I knew she was gone.

I continued on my search for Nessie. I followed her scent until I came across a dead deer. I heard a small suckling noise, so I turned to see Nessie on another deer. The deer was on the ground, Nessie straddling it on its back, sucking at the doe's neck. I admired the way Nessie didn't get herself bloody on hunting trips, but that was probably the grace of her vampire nature.

"What took you so long?" She asked, rising up from her meal. She wiped the excess blood off of her mouth, and walked over to me.

I shrugged my massive shoulders, and sat down. Nessie walked over to me and placed a hand on my fur.

"Jake, I have a question to ask you." She said, tugging at my ear. I turned toward her, showing that I was intent on her. "You don't think I'm making a mistake by dating at a young age, do you?"

I thought about that for a moment. Well, it wouldn't be a mistake if she dated me, because we were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. She was my imprint. We were made for each other.

I shook my head. Right now Nessie needs a best friend, and when she needs me as her boyfriend, I'll be there.

"Thanks. At least you don't think it's too soon." She sighed. She replayed an image of her family yelling at her. "I nearly lost my hearing."

I snorted. I stood up and quickly ran into the covered edge of the woods. I phased into a human and pulled my shorts on, running back to Nessie at the same time.

Nessie smiled when she saw me. "I thought that's what you were doing."

"Kind of made it hard to talk to you." I said, grabbing her and kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, let's go to the movies." She grabbed my hand and we ran to the movie theater, where I saw a blond haired boy waving at Nessie.

I sighed as I realized this must be her date. Oh, joy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was working on an actual story I'm writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Read and review!**


	3. Bonfires

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonfires**

"Who the hell was that guy?" I heard the voice that sent angry quakes down my body. I was walking away from the movie theater that Nessie and her _date _were heading into, and I'm sure her date thought I was out of hearing range. That is, normal hearing range.

"That was Jake. He's my best friend. I've known him my whole life." My sweet angel said, and I heard their footsteps moving onto the theaters carpet.

Her date snorted. "I think he wants to be more than friends."

"Michael, it's not like that." Nessie reassured him, and finally giving me a name. Michael. Michael. Michael will die if he hurts my Ness.

I was nearing the forest line, so I ran the rest of the way. I threw off my shorts, and tied them around my calf. I let the tremors take over my body, and I became my other self.

I was probably the largest wolf of the two packs, but that's probably because I'm the true Alpha, and I have two bloodlines that carry the wolf gene in me.

_Jake. Dude, it'll be alright. _Quil was trying to comfort me, knowing my problem in the first place.

_Let her come to you, man. _This was Seth. He was trying to be cheery about it. Happy little punk. _Remember how hard it was for me when Tanya didn't want me?_

_I don't want to go through that with Nessie._

_It's a part of the imprint. _Seth said. _What, you think we all hooked up after we imprinted? No. Look at Sam and Emily. They didn't go out until 2 months after his imprint. I bet that hurt him too._

_What about Kim and Jared?_

_Kim had a crush on him already, but she was wary of why he paid attention to her. It took 3 weeks before she said yes to his questions._

_And if you think about it, your sister didn't want anything to do with a younger man. _Quil snorted.

_And, I bet Leah and Quil will have to watch their imprints get their hearts broken, but they will be there for them to pick up the pieces. That's what the imprint will do. Once Ness gets over this thing, you'll be the one to patch her up._

_Like mother, like daughter. _I laughed internally. It was funny that I would not only watch Bella with Edward, but now Nessie and Michael.

_I guess you could look at it like that. Should bring a sense of de-ja-vu._

_It does. Thanks Seth. You really helped._ I started running to the Cullens house.

_No problem. _Seth saw my destination. _Tell Ed and Bells that I say hey, and that I'll see them next week._

_Right. _I phased when I got close to the house, and I saw shorty holding the door open.

"Our future disappeared, so I figured it was because of you." Alice smiled. "Esme is preparing a meal for you."

I sniffed the air. It smelled like vamp stench and steaks. "Apart from the vampire smell, it smells really good."

She chuckled. "Rosalie has been complaining about left over dog stench, but once you are here long enough, you get used to it."

"Same here, squirt." I walked past her, tussling her already unkempt hair. I heard the faint sounds of Rosalie and Emmett at play, and the piano really tuned them out.

"That's why I did it." Edward said, and I walked into the living room and saw him playing his piano, Bella at his side. "Though, I can still hear their thoughts."

"And I can feel the lust." I turned to see Jasper sitting on the couch, hands about ready to tear his hair out.

"Jazz, let's play some Call of Duty. That might help." I said, sitting on the couch next to him.

He sighed. "Maybe." But he turned the PS3 on, and handed me my controller. Jasper liked to play war games, and I was glad I was on his team.

"Jake, the steak will be done in 30 minutes." Esme called. She came into the living room then. "I'm really glad you come over every weekend. You help us keep the charade."

I turned to her, raising my eyebrow.

"We do have to pretend to eat, and I can now cook the food instead of giving it away to charity. That way, if someone comes over, they can smell that we cooked something."

"Glad I could be of some assistance." I muttered, turning back to the game.

"Jacob, could I speak to you for a moment?" Bella asked, and her cold hand rested on my shoulder.

"Sure, sure." I said, standing up. "Sorry Jazz."

"That's alright. It didn't help much." He said, and then he ran past me, grabbing Alice.

"I think I'm going for a drive." Edward said, and he grabbed his keys and left.

I held the door open for Bella, and we walked out to the porch swing.

"Jake, you know, eventually you are going to need to tell Nessie about the relationship we had." She said.

I sighed. "I know, but I'm not sure of how she'll take it. And now, she's off with that Michael guy." I waved my hand. "I thought imprinting was supposed to be easy."

"Love isn't easy." Bella shrugged.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, imprinting is love, right? Haven't you heard love isn't easy?" She said. "Love can come through many obstacles, but if you are with the right one, you will overcome them."

"Like you and Edward."

"Exactly. Don't worry. In the long run, she'll choose you." She chuckled. "After all, you both have eternity."

I snorted. "Right."

"I'm glad things became the way it used to be, when we were both human."

"You mean when I loved you, but you didn't love me back?"

"No, I mean the best friend thing."

"That sums it up." I said, laughing. "I think I'll tell her next week. You know, she might not get that mad if we _aren't_ dating, so I'll do it soon."

"Thanks Jake." She said, and she gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her body, which seemed tiny in comparison.

Next Week:

I was driving my way to _JEQ's_, when I saw Embry's pickup swerve out of the building, and onto the road. The expression on his face was of pain and panic. I grabbed my cell and called him.

"Ask Quil." Was all he said when he answered the phone. He hung up right afterwards, and I just drove to the garage.

"Yo." Quil said, raising his wrench when he heard me pull up.

"What's up with Em?"

Quil laughed. "Maria thinks she might be pregnant, and Embry doesn't want that to be true, because he knows he could leave the kid when he finds his imprint."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"To each his own, I suppose."

"I find it funny that Embry is the only one in the pack that hasn't imprinted yet."

"He's sure that it will happen. I mean, 4 out of 5 so far. Yeah, he doesn't like the odds." Quil shrugged.

"Odds aren't a part of it." Leah said, and she entered the garage. "I mean, take a gander at this." She gestured to her body. "I wasn't supposed to be a wolf, but I am. I didn't think I would imprint, but I did."

"And what are the odds that a Quileute shapeshifter would imprint on our enemy?" I added.

"We heard that." Seth said, and he came in, holding hands with the petite, strawberry blond, Tanya.

"I think it all depends on the shapeshifter's idea about vampires." Tanya said, trailing her hand on Seth's arm.

Seth seemed to grow a bit more since I last saw him, as he was a couple inches shorter than me now. He was also sporting a goatee.

"What's with the goatee?" Quil asked.

Seth scratched the back of my head. "I never did tell you that Tanya was a succubus, did I? Well, she thinks it helps me appear more human, when I have facial hair."

"I love the stubble." Tanya growled, kissing Seth on his shoulder.

"So, who's ready for a fire?" Leah said, rubbing her hands together.

Quil hitched a ride with me, while Leah drove Tanya and Seth to the campsite. Quil was messing with my radio when I heard my cell phone go off.

"This is Jake." I answered, concentrating on the road.

"_I was hoping it would be Jake, seeing as the phone said 'Calling Jake.'"_

I laughed. "Don't you get me with that all the time?"

"_That's because you never listen. You almost there? Dad wants you to escort us. We are at the boundary line."_

"Let me turn around then." I said. I heard Nessie's intake of breath, so I chuckled. "I'm kidding. I figured that your dad would need me, so I'm heading over there right now."

"And I can't handle the stench." Quil said into the phone.

"_For Pete's sake, Quil. We are going to be in a separate car."_

"Just wanted to get my point across."

"_Ooh! I think I see your headlights now. See if you can see me waving."_

I looked and saw Nessie in the backseat of a Volvo, waving.

"I do, and you can tell your dad that he needs to lay off the Volvo's."

"_Listen here, mutt. A Volvo is a kick ass car."_

"I thought I was the only one who used vulgar language."

"_You are rubbing off on me." _Edward laughed.

"_Talk to you later, Jake." _Nessie said, hanging up the phone.

I continued to drive to the beach, and I saw Sue talking to both Seth and Leah. Charlie was holding Charles, and he was talking to dad and Old Quil. Paul and Rachel were in a romantic conversation, their heads bent down together. All of the other wolves were there too, some I didn't even know. I got out of my car and waited for Nessie to arrive, which didn't take 2 seconds.

"Bella! Come give your brother some love!" I heard Seth say, and he almost knocked me over when he ran to us.

Bella chuckled. "Where's the fire?"

Seth pointed to the bonfire. "Right there."

"I didn't mean literally." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Paul!" I heard someone call, and I turned to see a younger native run up to him. "That other alpha brought some leeches to the party!"

Paul snorted. "Kain, if you have a problem with it, go talk to him yourself."

"I will." Kain, I assumed, ran up to me. "Look, you may not be a part of this pack, but we have rules here. Rule number one, no vampires." He nodded to Edward and Bella.

"I'm guessing that you don't realize that I asked permission, even if I didn't need it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"My great grandfather was Ephraim Black, the last alpha, which makes me the true alpha."

"In a wolf pack, the alpha is determined by fighting ability, not the family tree." Kain glared at me.

"Well, I can take Paul out, but I won't as we have a human here who is going to learn our legends tonight." I jerked my chin to Charlie.

"Just…keep them downwind." He mumbled, walking over to a log.

I heard Edward and Bella approach me. "You want us to go on over without you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I turned around, and saw Ness stuck in Seth's noogie. "Seth!"

"What, I can't play with my niece?" He asked, letting go. "I better go on over there."

I grabbed Nessie's hand, and we walked to the woods.

"What's this about, Jake?" She asked, looking up at me. Her bronze colored hair that hung next to her eyes fell behind her ears.

I shrugged. "Your mom brought up a point that I needed to tell you. You know that song, _Stacy's Mom_?"

"_Stacy's mom has got it going on._" She sang, her voice like an angel. "What about it?"

"Well, before you were born…your mom had it going on." I joked, looking away.

Nessie giggled. "Well, she is a hot momma."

"Ness, I meant to say that I loved your mom…more than she loved me." I still didn't look at her, afraid of her reaction.

"You mean, like a best friend, right?" She asked. I shook my head, not saying a word. "Did…she…love you too?"

"Yes, but she loved your father more." I turned to her, and grabbed her hands. "Ness, the day you were born saved your dad. If I hadn't…well…if I hadn't seen you, I would have killed him."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "That was before I was so cool with vampires, you know? And I was angry that his spawn was killing the love of my life. But that changed when I saw you."

She raised her eyebrow. "You still don't feel anything for her now, do you?'

I shook my head. "Are relationship has stabilized back to the best friend level, where it will stay for eternity." I looked at the stars. "Besides, I've got a great girl."

"She's very lucky." Nessie said, in a voice that seemed upset. I looked back down at her, but she turned away. "Come on, let's go see Charlie."

We walked back up to the beach, and I saw Seth sitting with Tanya, Edward and Bella. They were making disgusted faces as he ate the multitude of hot dogs. I heard a horn honk, and Nessie ran to Charlie. I turned to see Sam and Emily pulling up in their mini-van, with Claire in the back, and Levi in a car seat.

"Claire-bear!" Quil said, racing to the van.

"Quil!" She jumped out, and jumped into his open arms. "Give me a piggy back ride."

"Aren't you a little old for piggy back rides?" Quil joked, turning around.

Claire shrugged. "I'm nine, so I think I still have piggy back privileges."

Quil sighed. "Alright." He walked over to the logs, Claire on his back.

"Wow, Sam. I would not have taken you for a minivan type of guy." I joked as Sam walked over to me. Emily was getting Levi out of the van, and Leah walked up to help her.

"It was all Emily's idea." Sam grunted, folding his arms.

"Uh-huh, sure sure. I'll buy that." I said, walking away. Ness was now sitting next to her mother, so I went to sit next to her.

"Jake, what's up with Embry?" Nessie said, looking forward at Embry, who had his head in his hands.

"Embry's just upset that he's going to be a dad."

Nessie snorted. "Aren't people usually happy when they learn they are having a kid?"

"You'll have to ask him about it." I shrugged, grabbing Seth's fifteenth hot dog.

"Hey!" Seth cried. "I was going to eat that!"

"Save some for your master." I smiled, and took a bite of his hot dog. Edward and Bella chuckled. Tanya rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Seth. You can have as many hot dogs as you want back at home."

"But they would be cold dogs." Nessie said. And we all looked at her. "Alaska is cold." She said. Ah, I got it.

"That's lame, Ness, sorry." I said, food still in my mouth.

"Jacob William Black! Didn't your father teach you to not talk with food in your mouth?" Nessie slapped my shoulder.

I shrugged again. "I can't remember. Go ask him."

I noticed Old Quil shift in his seat, signaling the time to settle down. I leaned over to Bella.

"Bring back memories?"

"It's been awhile." She whispered back and focused on Old Quil

Old Quil continued to talk, until I waited for a certain line. We were supposed to phase…to show Charlie it was the truth, so that he would listen. Then he might realize that Bella is a vampire.

"We might show our abilities." Edward muttered, but I could hear him.

"Taha Aki has many different descendents that join us today. Please stand up so you can show us your other self." Old Quil said. I noted Charlie's jaw. It almost touched the ground.

"That's my cue." I said, standing up. Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, and a few of the younger natives moved to make a single file line, our backs turned to the non-shifters. We slowly took off our shirts and shorts.

"I don't want any pervs, now." Leah said, which mean she was taking off her bra.

"Geez, Leah." One of the wolves I was unfamiliar with said. "It must be hard to phase in front of so many boys."

"I should ask you the same thing." Leah said, and we all focused. I was the first to phase, and it came naturally to me. Quil was next, followed by Seth, Leah, and Embry. Heck, it seemed my whole pack was faster than the other pack.

"As you can see, many of our teenage boys…" Old Quil began, but then Leah snorted. "And one girl." Leah nodded. "Have joined the same world that Taha Aki was in. They protect our land from the Cold One." As Old Quil continued, we all phased back, and took our seats where we were sitting.

"Today, we are allies with our ancient enemy, and we have three with us today." Old Quil gestured to Bella, Edward and Tanya, and they all stood up, and ran to various places on the beach.

"Ack. Get that leech smell away from here." I heard Kain say to the same wolf that spoke to Leah before we phased.

"Why would the allies agree to this, anyway? They could turn on the humans in an instant."

"Cause Jacob Black thinks he's all big and bad, that's why."

"Another attribute to Taha Aki's descendents is the ability to imprint. When one imprints, one finds their soul mate. Taha Aki himself found his imprint in his third wife. Of course, there was always a threat that a wolf could hurt an imprint, so Taha Aki made a law. His law stated that is any wolf harms or destroy his wolf brother's imprint, the one with the harmed imprint can challenge the other wolf to the death. The one with the imprint usually won, as he was fighting for love, not vengeance. This law is still in effect today."

Kain snorted. "Figures. Obviously Seth imprinted on that blond leech, and Jacob imprinted on…"

"Kain, hush up." Dad said, glaring at him.

"Yes, Mr. Black." Kain mumbled.

"Many of our wolves today have their imprints, and everything has gone smoothly, but that was not always the case. Roughly 22 years ago, we had a single wolf that imprinted on a Makah native. The Makah would only let the wolf close to her for one night, and in that one night, she conceived a son. After that, she didn't want to see the wolf anymore, didn't share the feelings that he had for her. This broke his heart, and he left the country, letting his two sons grow without a father figure. I am sad to say that we have found out he has taken his own life to escape the pain that came with his imprint's rejection. He hasn't seen how his two sons, Samuel Uley, and Embry Call, grow into the men they are today, but I believe he is still watching them, wherever he may be. That is what really happened to Joshua Uley." Old Quil said, ending the entire legend.

I hung my head. _Fuck. So Nessie can make a choice. I'm screwed._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Wow, that took me awhile to write. Listen to this story.**

**I already had four pages written, which is right about when Jake is at the garage, and my computer crashes on me. So I'm using a laptop, and I had to start over the first four pages. *grr***

**Okay, rant over. I need to thank my e-mail pal (instead of pen-pal) Kendall. She helped me think of stuff to add to the legends.**

**As always, read and review!**


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unexpected Visitor**

I was on patrol with Embry and Quil. Every now and then, we saw another wolf, but I could tell that it was just Jared.

_So, Em, how's Maria?_ Quil asked, trying to keep us sane.

_Pregnant. She took five tests. All positive._

_Sorry, Embry. Does she want to keep it or what?_

_Well, her parents are pro-life, and so is she, so she's keeping it._ He sighed. _I guess I'll just make sure I don't go out too much._

_It isn't much about going out. I mean, you could go to the groc… _Quil stopped. _Whoa! Coming in fast! At least five different wolves._

_Embry and I will come over to you._ I said, and then I let out a howl before I raced to Quil's location.

Embry and I reached Quil, and he was looking through the trees. _I could've sworn…_

_Jake, what's going on man? _Paul thought, and I could see he was running to us, Jared and Collin on his heels. _I got back up if you need it._

_Quil thought he smelt five different wolves. Now I'm thinking he was hallucina… _I stopped mid sentence, when I saw five wolves appear in front of me. One of them was snow white, and the others were shades of brown.

_Told you so._ Quil mumbled.

_We are almost there. Brady and Kain have just phased, so they will be joining us. _

_Thanks Paul._ I thought to him. Now I directed my thoughts to the new wolves, whose teeth were bared. _Which one of you is the Alpha?_

The snow white wolf stepped forward, and growled even more. _I am. Let us pass._ It was a feminine voice, and I recognized it.

_You are the wolf from Seattle that I ran into._ I said, taking a step forward.

_Maybe I am. Now, let us pass. There are five of us and three of you. We can kill you._

I heard Paul coming in, so I just smiled at the alpha female. Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady and I assumed Kain showed up just in time. _Looks like it's seven against five now._

_Let us pass. _She growled again.

_What do you want bitch?_ Paul asked, leading his thoughts to me and the alpha female.

_We are here to kill some half breeds. We learned that one of you is really close to her, and we want her._

I growled. _What did she do to you?_

_Ahh. So you know her._

_And if I do._

_Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to kill you._

I ran into her and sunk my teeth into her shoulder. _Let me tell you something. You cannot kill that half breed. If you do, I will be forced to challenge you._

_Aww. She's your imprint, isn't she?_

I sunk my teeth in further. _Bitch, she is protected by law._

_Fine. But I'll lure her away. I have my own ability._ The snow white wolf shook her neck, and then turned around.

_Embry, keep an eye on things here. I need to speak with Nessie, pronto._

_No problem Jake._

It was a good thing Ness was staying with Charlie tonight. I needed to see her, and I was going to. I reached Charlie's house and phased back, pulling my shorts back on. I ran to the door and knocked so hard that the door fell.

"I'll pay for it later." I said when Charlie came into view. I smelled pancakes, so I headed to the kitchen and I saw Ness, Leah and Seth at the table.

"What was the howl for?" Leah asked.

"Trouble." I turned to Nessie. "Ness, I need to speak with you."

"Okay Jake." She stood up and followed me outside. "What is it?"

"You are being hunted." I said, turning away from her. "There is another pack of wolves' intent on killing you, but they won't if you stay with me."

"Of course, Jake, whatever it takes."

"No, Ness. You don't get it." I sighed. "There is a law that says you can't kill ones imprint, you heard it last night, but it can become void if the imprint isn't with the wolf."

"Jake…are you trying to say that..." She touched her hand on my shoulder. "What about your great girl?"

"My great girl is my imprint." I turned to her, and grabbed her hands. "Ness, I need you to choose me instead of Michael. There's something about him I don't like."

"Who's your imprint?"

"Ness, come on. It shouldn't be a tough question."

She sighed. "Jake, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to choose me. I was hoping that in time, you would choose me anyway."

"Jake…ever since I've had mature…feelings, I've always thought about you." She sighed again. "But you made it seem like that you just wanted to be friends, so I though that's all we could be."

"Ness, I want to be more than friends with you." I said. "I always have. A few minutes after you were born and I imprinted on you."

"Jake, what am I going to tell Michael?" She said, wrapping her arms around me and sobbing into m chest.

I cradled her. "It doesn't matter, as long as you choose me."

"I do, Jake. I do choose you." She whispered, bringing her lips up to mine.

God I waited so long to do that to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: This story is going to come to an end soon. I'm just losing ideas for it. Sorry.**


	5. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Twilight Saga! How many times do I have to say that?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kidnapping**

"Jake, I don't want to break his heart." Nessie said. She was sitting in the passenger seat of the Rabbit, Quil and Embry in the back. We were driving to Seattle, and we weren't running due to the pack of wolves that live here.

"Ness, you are going to have too. For all we know, he could be one of the wolves wanting to kill you." I said, thinking of the possibility. My chest rumbled at the thought. No one is going to hurt my girl.

Nessie sighed. "Alright, Jake. I understand."

"You better understand." Quil mumbled.

"Quil, shut up." I said.

"Yes, sir." Quil said, crossing his arms.

Embry huffed. "It's official. Maria's pregnant. She went to the doctors."

"Wow, thanks for changing the conversation, Embry." I rolled my eyes.

Nessie turned around. "I'm sorry Embry."

"I just don't want to be like my father."

"You'll love that kid, and you'll want to be a part of its life, even if you have an imprint." Ness said.

Embry sighed. "Thanks Ness."

"Alright, we're here." I said, pulling into a parking spot. Ness had called Michael and asked him to meet her at the movies. "Good luck. And remember, we'll be watching."

She kissed me on the cheek and then headed out. I saw her greet Michael.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Embry exclaimed in he backseat.

I turned to see him staring at Michael. "What, dude?"

"I just imprinted!" He groaned. "This sucks!"

"Where's the lucky lady?" Quil asked, looking around.

Embry huffed. "That's the problem, it's not a girl."

I turned to see Michael and Nessie still talking. "Oh…wow."

"Is there something you want to tell us, Em?" Quil joked.

"I've never been attracted to a guy in my life, and my soul mate is a dude?" Embry groaned. "How am I going to tell my mom?"

I was staring at Em then, and Quil was comforting him. We heard a scream, and I turned to see Nessie being carried by Michael. 4 other guys came with him, and they threw her in the back of a van.

"I know you are out there! If you follow us, she dies quicker!" He called out, and he got in the van. The van then fish tailed it out of there and started driving on the road.

"Quil, Embry, go on out. I'm going to follow them and inform the Cullens at the same time." I said. They both nodded and bolted out of the car. Once their doors closed, I started driving on the road.

I followed their scent until I saw a van 6 cars up. "Want to stay inconspicuous." I muttered, getting out my cell. I went through my phone book until I found Edward's.

_Eddie, big trouble. Ness is kidnapped. Bring the jeep and Bella's before car. Stay in touch with texting, don't want them to hear me._ I sent it to him, and continued on the road. The van was always either 5 or 6 cars ahead of me, and I was hoping to keep it that way. My phone buzzed and I flipped it open.

_Be there in a minute. Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I are coming. Any strategies?_

_Yeah, try and get them in the woods. Quil and Em are in wolf form._ I sent back, and was suddenly very happy when the van turned onto a dirt road. Makes things easier. I followed, and now only 3 cars were between us. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Emmett driving the jeep, with Jasper in the passenger seat. Behind him was Edward and Bella in the Mercedes Guardian, and Bella looked pissed.

My phone buzzed again, but this time it wasn't Edward. It was Quil.

_Dude, this is weird. I'm on Em's back. Lol Anyway, he's hoping you aren't planning on killing his imprint. He wouldn't like it very much. Um...we see the van, anything you want us to do?_

_As long as his imprint doesn't kill my imprint, I won't. Stay in the woods, we're going to try and force him into there._ As soon as I sent the message, I got one back.

_Tell us when you want to make a move._ Edward's text said. I waited until the other three cars turned into driveways before I thought about it.

_Alright, five seconds after you receive this message, I'm going to drive in front of him. You and Bells can get the right side, Em and Jazz can get the left. I'll tell Quil to get the back. _I sent the text, and took a deep breath. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal (suddenly thankful for the engine Rose put in it), and took a left to pull myself next to the van. I then took a right to stay in front of him.

As he tried to take lefts and rights, the cavalry arrived! Emmett jumped on the top of the van as Jasper drove the jeep to the left side. Edward and Bella were now slamming into the van on its right side, causing the van to slow down. Before the van did however, Quil and Embry were running up behind the van, their massive heads almost touching the back.

"Alright, you win!" I heard someone in the front of the van say. We pulled him to the woods so we would be out of view.

I got out of my car as we stopped. All five guys came out of the van, holding Nessie. She was crying.

"Let her go, and then we want some explanations." I said as everyone else came to me.

Michael sighed. "I guess you win." He nodded to his people, who let her go. Nessie ran to me.

"Jake, I was so scared." She cried into my chest.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Go to your parents now." I said, turning my body so she could easily run to them.

"So you are the big russet wolf I spoke to earlier today?" Michael asked. "I knew there was something up with you."

I growled. "I only spoke to the alpha of the pack."

"I'm the alpha."

"Why does the alpha have a female voice then?"

Michael snorted. "Because I am a female."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

He shook his head. "You naïve little punk. You of all people should know things do not appear as they seem."

"Come here and say that to my face."

He laughed. "I'm sure you would, but that grey wolf seems quite offended by that action. I wonder why?"

Embry growled in response. I waved him back. "Look, what are you?"

"I am like you and like dear Nessie." He took a step to the right. "My father is a vampire, and my mother was a shape shifter. The shape shifter part of me is stronger than in you, due to the vampire part, so I can shift into anything I want."

"Then what's your real form?"

He sighed. "I guess I owe you that much." He closed his eyes, and suddenly transformed into a blond hair beauty. "My real name is Michelle."

Embry howled in the air, and Quil started to shake from laughter. Wonder what I missed. Oh, Embry's probably really happy that he imprinted on a girl. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod once.

"Tell me…why do you want to kill Nessie?"

"Because she is a half-breed, and half- breeds are an insult to our world." Michelle said, crossing her arms.

"Slight problem with that. You are a half-breed. Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"I see where you are coming from. I promised my pack that once every other half breed as dead, I would let them kill me." Michelle said.

"Look, Michelle, you don't need to kill yourself. Besides, I know a certain someone wouldn't like that." I laughed.

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Embry, please phase back and explain."

Embry nodded and went into the woods. He came back, shorts on. "Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I imprinted on you….as a dude…but I still feel the pull now, so hopefully all is good."

"Yes…it seems I just imprinted as well." Michelle said, smiling. "I bet that came as a shock to you, imprinting on a guy."

"Hells yeah it did! I never was attracted to a guy!"

"Which explains the howl."

"Exactly."

"Well, Jake, it seems that I won't kill myself after all. And Nessie, you don't have to worry, I promise not to kill you."

Nessie's eyes went wide. "Th…thank you?"

Michelle chuckled. "Come on guys, let's head out." She turned to leave, with her four cohorts behind her.

I grabbed Nessie and gave her a kiss. "You had me frightened."

She smiled. "I was frightened." She then kissed me again, and I knew all was good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: This is the last chapter folks. I know it was short…but I lost interest in it…sorry.**


End file.
